


Love Stronger than Destiny

by ambiguous_sanskars



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Andy talks about destiny, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Post-Canon, bitter tea and sweet conversation, luckily Quynh is there to provide one, where Quynh doesn't turn evil and she and Andy get to be together like they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_sanskars/pseuds/ambiguous_sanskars
Summary: “Andy,” Quynh repeated, sharply this time. Andy startled out of her reverie, looking lost for a moment before her gaze settled on Quynh.“My heart,” Andy croaked, valiantly attempting a grin. “Come, sit. I was just watching the rain.”“Really, love?” Quynh challenged gently. “Were you so absorbed in watching the rain that you did not realize it had stopped?”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Love Stronger than Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Can I interest y'all in a short episode of Andromaquynh fluff this cold January morning?

“Andy.”

Andy stared, glassy-eyed, at a smudge on a window. She sat against a worn cushion in the nook, clutching her long-cold cup of tea as if she wanted to pry every last bit of warmth she could from it.

No, Quynh amended. The curve of Andy’s fingers was not so tight against the ceramic. She didn’t seek warmth from it. She’d learned to expect the cold, to savor it, to pretend.

Quynh cursed in Vietnamese. She’d made Andy that cup of tea.

“ _Andy_ ,” Quynh repeated, sharply this time. Andy startled out of her reverie, looking lost for a moment before her gaze settled on Quynh.

“My heart,” Andy croaked, valiantly attempting a grin. “Come, sit. I was just watching the rain.”

“Really, love?” Quynh challenged gently. “Were you so absorbed in watching the rain that you did not realize it had stopped?”

Andy snapped her gaze back out the window, and sure enough, there was no trace of rain but the wet pavement two stories below. In fact, the clouds had cleared enough that she could see stars.

Quynh sat in front of her, crowding into the tiny nook. She placed Andy’s feet in her lap to make room, absentmindedly rubbing her ankles.

“How’s the tea?”

“It’s very good,” Andy lied smoothly. Quynh rolled her eyes. 

“Then I know for certain you have not tasted it. Ashwagandha does not taste _good_ , my love. It is bitter. It heals.”

“Everything is good from your hands. Even if bitter.”

Quynh quirked an eyebrow, and Andy, never one to back down, tipped the cup back and drained the cold liquid in four gulps.

“That,” she admitted, dragging a sleeve across her mouth, “was not good.”

Quynh chuckled, moving her hand up to softly massage Andy’s calf. “At least the cup is empty, now.”

“Did you-“

“I drank mine. Left the cup in the kitchen.”

“Oh.”

Their conversation lapsed into comfortable silence, but moments later, Andy’s gaze returned to the smudge on the window. It was an anchor, Quynh knew, something to hold her unseeing eyes while her mind wandered.

“Andromache. Come back to me, love. I need you here.” Quynh squeezed Andy’s foot gently. “What are you thinking?”

“I- no. Nothing.”

Quynh studied her face carefully. “You’ve never been one to take people’s words to heart. But someone has said something, and it’s stuck with you, hasn’t it? It’s bothering you.”

Andy huffed out a dry laugh. “I remember now how perceptive you always were.”

“My skills are rusty,” Quynh said with a sad smile, “since it has taken a year of being back with you for me to notice.”

“No, no. This is just-” Andy gestured vaguely. “A thought that occurred to me, today. There was nothing to notice.”

“Share with me, then?”

Andy hesitated. “I don’t want to be misunderstood. It’s not his fault, you see- I’m not _begrudging_ them-”

“Ah. Who said it, Nicolò or Yusuf?”

Andy tensed. Then she sighed, slumping forward as the fight left her. “Nicolò. When Nile came home with us, the first time, he was telling her how he and Yusuf met during the Crusades. How they fell in love against all odds. How they’ve been together ever since. He said- he said it was destiny.”

“Hmm,” Quynh said intently. “And then?” 

“Then nothing. That’s all.”

“I’m not following, love. Why does this disturb you?”

Andy sighed in frustration. “ _Destiny_ , Quynh. I just- why don’t we get destiny? Why was our love not good enough for fate? Why were you taken from me the way you were? I’m not asking for peace; I know life is suffering. But did we not at least deserve to suffer together?” Andy shook her head, looking disgusted with herself. “I swear, I don’t mean anything untoward. I would do anything to ensure that Joe and Nicky always have each other. It’s just…”

“We deserved that, too. Right?”

Andy stared down at the empty cup. Quynh leaned forward, gently prying it from her hands and setting it aside. She took Andy’s hands in hers.

“My love, look at me,” Quynh murmured. Andy looked up. “Perhaps our love was not meant to be. That is why fate tore us apart for lifetimes, forced us to forget the exact curve of each other’s lips-” she brushed her thumb over Andy’s cupid’s bow distractedly- “and gave us no option to find release in death. And yet…”

Quynh took Andy’s face in both her hands, gazing at her with an intensity that made Andy’s breath go ragged.

“And yet, here we are. Right now, together. Our love has endured the unthinkable, no thanks to destiny. We have wrestled our love from destiny’s bloody teeth and emerged victorious.” Quynh smiled. “Nicolò credits destiny, but you know he and Yusuf made a difficult choice. And then did it again and again. They woke up every day and chose each other. Their love wasn’t handed to them, Andy. No love is.”

“I know,” Andy said, closing her eyes. “I know, I just…”

Quynh leaned back, pulling Andy to her chest and wrapping her arms around her. Quynh pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “Your feelings are valid, my heart. What happened to us wasn’t fair. But I have you now, and I’m not letting go. Fuck destiny.”

“You should fuck me instead,” Andy mumbled before her brain could catch up to her mouth. 

Quynh laughed out loud, rubbing the tension out of Andy’s shoulders with a firm hand. Andy sighed deeply and burrowed further into Quynh’s neck.

“That is a fantastic idea. But first, rest, my love. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Update from last time: Thank you all for your good luck wishes for the interview! It is now in two days and I feel significantly more prepared. No better way to deal with last-minute nerves than posting fluff, right?
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated as always! (but no pressure obviously <3)


End file.
